1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless probe and a method of controlling power of the wireless probe, and more particularly, to a wireless probe that may reduce power consumption and a method of controlling power of the wireless probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis device irradiates ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to a target object and receives echo signals reflected from the target object, thereby obtaining images of the interior of the target object. Particularly, an ultrasound diagnosis device may be used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of a target object, detection of foreign substances, diagnosis of damage, etc. In comparison with other diagnosis devices using x-rays, the ultrasound diagnosis device has high stability, is capable of displaying images in real-time, and there is no possibility of radiation exposure, thus being highly safe. Therefore, the ultrasound diagnosis device is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.
Regarding the ultrasound diagnosis device, a main body of the ultrasound diagnosis device that allows a user to manipulate a probe without a spatial limitation and a wireless probe that is connected via a wireless network have been developed. The wireless probe does not have separate power lines and is powered by internal batteries. In particular, a wireless probe that is wirelessly connected to a main body of an ultrasound diagnosis device for an ultrasound diagnosis or a wireless probe included in a portable ultrasound diagnosis device having a portable size has been developed.
The wireless probe is powered by internal batteries, and thus power consumption needs to be minimized. Therefore, there is need to provide a wireless probe capable of minimizing power consumption and a method of controlling power of the wireless probe without any user inconvenience when the user performs ultrasound scanning.